1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for guiding and aligning a semiconductor chip package using an adapter. The adapter may perform two or more aligning processes for the adapter and a free-size insert such that a semiconductor chip package is inserted into the free-size insert and precisely aligned and the adapter and the free-size insert are aligned within a minimum contact tolerance range. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus for guiding and aligning a semiconductor chip package, in which an insert is set in a free size regardless of the size of a semiconductor chip package and an adapter is prepared for each size of the semiconductor chip package such that when the semiconductor chip package is changed, the insert is not replaced and only the adapter is replaced to house the semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, manufactured semiconductor chip packages go through reliability tests such as an electrical characteristic test and a function test before shipment. The manufactured semiconductor chip packages are transferred to test equipment. At this time, a handler is usually used as equipment for sorting the semiconductor chip packages which have been completely tested.
The handler sends a plurality of semiconductor chip packages into the test equipment, and the semiconductor chip packages are in electrical contact with a test head through a test insert pocket to perform the test process. Then, the tested semiconductor chip packages are taken out from the test head and sorted depending on the test results.
At this time, the insert corresponds one-to-one to the semiconductor chip package, and the pocket of the insert corresponds to the shape of the semiconductor chip package.